


after waking

by teaspoonery (quodpersortem)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/teaspoonery
Summary: (livejournal re-post fromhere; mine)rating: r to nc-17word count: 1222colin and rupert, having amazing and rough manly men sex (but not too manly). colin the toppy bottom and rupert in running shorts. because it's made of win, obviouslydate: 2010-04-25





	after waking

It is late when Colin finally gets back to the hotel: past midnight. He is tired, exhausted even, his eyes are drooping shut and he can't wait until the moment he lays down in bed. Colin forsakes a shower for a night of sleep and it doesn't take long before he's stripped down to his underwear.  
  
Rupert, who has been back to the hotel for quite some time now and is fast asleep already, curls his body around Colin's the moment he crawls next to him into bed. It's warm, it's safe, it's comfortable and Colin adores it. It doesn't take long before he drifts off into sleep.  
  
When he wakes up the next morning, it is from the noise of Rupert returning to their room not very quietly. He has been out for a run it's easy to tell because he is wearing running shorts and a white t shirt that clings to his chest and shows the dark shadows of where his nipples are. That, combined with having just woken up, has Colin  _wanting_.  
  
Colin gets up and he knows fully well his boxers are tenting, and it still pleases him to notice how Rupert's eyes focus on it and then smiles appreciatively. Colin starts kissing Rupert, sliding his hands up the damp shirt, first over the cloth and then over the bare skin warm and sweat-slick and faintly trembling from exercise.   
  
Rupert soon has his hands fisted in Colin's hair while Colin drags the taller man back to the bed, his hands on Rupert's arms while he drags them down to where he wants them. The elastic band on Rupert's shorts makes it easy to drag the fabric down over his hips. Their breathing is coming faster and Colin can hear his heartbeat in his ears.  
  
It doesn't take them long before they're fully naked, and once they are, Colin reaches over to the bedside table and takes out the lube and condoms. Rupert is sitting, leaning with his back against the headboard, and Colin rolls the condom on him, then slicks himself up and settles over the taller man while holding his shoulders.   
  
They have tried it the other way around, carefully experimenting, but like this - with Colin sitting in Rupert's lap, choosing their rhythm, they found they both like it best. Colin leans forwards, his cock rubbing against Rupert's stomach while he buries his head in the blond man's neck and bites at the soft skin.  
  
It has Rupert's hips shifting underneath him, so angle changes just that little bit Colin needed. When he drives down the next time he has to stop himself from crying out by kissing Rupert bruisingly. Rupert's hands are tangled in Colin's hair, pulling at it to the point of pain, and their bodies move in unison, sweaty and slippery and so fucking  _good_  in the morning. Colin's got his legs braced on either side of Rupert's hips and he moves up and down, faster and faster, while he moves back to suck a hickey to Rupert's sternum. When he sits up to re-angle Rupert inside of him, he sees the dents his teeth left and possessively splays his hand over it.   
  
Rupert smiles up at him, wicked and not very innocent at all, then pulls Colin back towards him, nothing short of possessive. His nail dig into Colin's skin, dragging the feeling of his upcoming orgasm up to his back where Rupert's hands are, and Rupert bites at the juncture of Colin's neck and shoulder, the pale skin no doubt blossoming with a fresh red mark – then he swipes his tongue over the place and moves downwards towards Colin's chest.   
  
The bed is creaking, obviously not made for Colin's up- and downwards movements, especially not when he starts wondering whether he should throw his head backwards and stroke himself roughly while he moves even faster, or slow down to make this last and lean against Rupert to smell him and kiss him and  _bite_ him because it's another thing they both like. The biting. Colin's got a bruise on the inside of his arm, from where Rupert kissed him in in the trailer between two scenes last week. More bruises on his thighs are fading and Rupert should be grateful the producers don't let him walk around half-naked like they do to Bradley, because this chest is dotted with hickeys Colin has left, and scratches by Colin's nails run along his ribs, across his back, from where the shorter man clung on to him.   
  
He settles for moving faster the moment Rupert takes hold of him, the strokes rough and dry from too much friction combined with too little lubrication. The thumb over the head has Colin cry out and throw his head backwards indeed, and he would've fallen that direction if Rupert hadn't taken hold of his upper arm, almost pinching him and groaning and  _god fuck yes_.   
  
Their breathing has spiralled fully out of control by now, and to open his eyes and look straight at Rupert is the only thing Colin can do to keep himself from coming. He knows he'll be lost the moment he looks down at where their bodies join. Rupert is biting at his lips, a look of concentration and adoration on his face while he looks back at Colin. Their groans are cut-off, bitten back even in the throes of passion, as they both individually race towards the finish line.   
  
Right when Colin feels his balls tighten, Rupert slows down his hand and then removes it fully, using both of his hands to still Colin's hips. He pulls out and pushes Colin over so he is laying on his bed, half across the bed and with his legs still on either side of Rupert, then Rupert settles in between both and starts fucking Colin in earnest, rocking the bed so hard its squeaks must be audible in the corridor (although no doubt their moaning is as well). Rupert's hair hangs in Colin's face and obscures most of the world from his view, except his eyes so Colin pulls him down to kiss again, one hand staying in Rupert's hair while he brings his other down to fist himself – Rupert needs both of his arms to lean on.   
  
From then on, it's a matter of seconds before Colin's hips snap up and then he comes, spilling between their stomachs. Rupert's movements stutter twice, trice, and then still completely while he settles his body atop of Colin's, heavy but not unpleasant the next couple of minutes or so.   
  
After they have both regained their breath, Colin drags Rupert up out of the bed and pushes him towards the shower. Rupert complains because he likes the filth of come and sweat between their bodies, but Colin has always been a bit more of a clean person – airing the room after having had sex and taking a shower soon after, preferably with his partner so they can continue their actions for a while longer.  
  
By the time they're both clean again, it's over an hour and the hotel's hot water boiler later. They get sandwiches and toast from downstairs, along with orange juice and chocolate milk for Rupert, and eat the food upstairs before they have a go at it again.  
  
When they're in bed early that evening neither of them complains about the day's exhausting activities for once.


End file.
